corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily (played by Helena Bonham Carter), the corpse bride, is the very beautiful, undead, and self-proclaimed bride of the young Victor Van Dort and ex-bride of Barkis Bittern. She is introduced into the story when Victor, who has just come from his failure of a wedding rehearsal, wanders into the woods to practice his vows. After perfectly and confidently reciting his vows, he places the wedding ring on one of Emily's skeletal fingers, thinking that it's another branch sticking out of the ground. Emily then rises up from the earth and pursues Victor until she catches up with him, and takes him to the Land of the Dead. There it is revealed that before Emily died, she fell deeply in love with a mysterious man, against her father's objection. She and the man secretly planned an elopement in the woods. On the night of the elopement, she waited for her fiancé in the woods. The man eventually came, but he killed her with a knife and stole the precious jewels and gold that she brought along with her as dowry. Emily also lost her leg when dancing in the moon light when she and Victor went "up stairs" for a visit. Appearance Emily is shown to be a very beautiful woman. Like most of the other undead, Emily has blue skin. Her hair is also blue, upper back length, and tangled. It is unknown what her original hair color was (see note below). She wears a torn, dirtied, sleeveless wedding dress that used to belong to her mother and a matching veil and gloves along with white high heel shoes. Her left arm and right leg are entirely skeletal. Part of her ribcage is visible under her right breast, presumably where she was fatally wounded. There is also a small hole on her left cheek where her skin has decomposed. (Note: According to the official art book, Emily was going to have yellow hair before they changed it to blue. '' Personality Emily h as a very lively personality. She's often seen smiling and laughing, and she enjoys dancing and playing the piano. She is also extremely kind-hearted and sweet. However, she has a bit of a temper and gets jealous easily, as seen when she finds Victor talking to Victoria Everglot instead of finding his parents like he said he would. Her reaction is to furiously drag Victor back to the Land of the Dead, then tearfully accuse him of cheating on her. Her jealousy towards Victoria is shown in the song "Tears to Shed," where she sings about how Victor might prefer Victoria over her simply because Victoria is living. Her moods tend toward extremes -- when she's happy, she's extremely joyful; when she's sad, she lingers in the depths of despair. Emily is at heart a loving soul, however, and forgives fairly easily -- it doesn't take too long for her to forgive Victor after he comes to apologize (particularly after they play piano together). Later, her jealousy towards Victoria finally disappates, when she sees her "rival" in the church and realizes that her chance to be a bride has come and gone, and that letting Victor kill himself to marry her will only destroy Victoria's hopes the way hers were. The one person whom she doesn't forgive easily is Lord Barkis, with good reason. In the final fight, she shows off a bit of a protective side, both helping Victoria avoid being hurt by falling church pews and shielding Victor from Barkis's final sword blow. History Not much is known about Emily's history. Most of it is revealed in Bonejangles ' song "Remains of the Day," where he explains that Emily was quite a beauty who was born into an extremely wealthy family. When a mysterious man came into town, she quickly fell deeply in love with him, but her father disapproved of the match and wouldn't allow them to get married. So, an upset Emily secretly planned an elopement with her strange lover without her father's knowing. Dressed in her mother's wedding dress, she escaped into the forest late at night and waited for her fiancé to come so they could leave off as a couple. However, her fiancé killed her upon his arrival, and she discovered that he'd run off with the money and jewels she'd taken with her after waking up as one of the undead. She decided to wait under a tree until another man (who happened to be Victor) came to "Set her free". Quotes "You may kiss the bride." - ''To Victor on the bridge "He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband." -'' To Maggot, searching for Victor in the Land of the Dead'' "I spent so long in the darkness, I almost forgot how beautiful the moonlight is." - To Victor in the forest "Go chew someone else's ear for a while. Victor has gone to see his parents, just like he said." - To Maggot, while waiting for Victor in the woods "You lied to me! Just to get back to that other woman!" - To Victor after catching him with Victoria "He just ran off, without saying a word. Are all men like this?" - To Mrs. Plum, complaining about Victor "I was once a bride. My dreams were taken from me. Now I've taken them from someone else."'' -'' To Victor after she stops him from drinking the poison in the church. "Get. Out."'' - Emily's last words to Lord Barkis after getting stabbed by him to protect Victor. '' Trivia * Emily's Nightmare Before Christmas counterpart is Sally. * Emily makes a cameo in Snafu's webcomic: Grim Tales from Down Below. Minnie went to the Halloween Town cemetary to practice her dancing; she is seen on top of Emily's tombstone. According to the official notebook, Emily's hair was blonde before the creators changed it to blue, so this means that she was blonde before she was murdered. Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters Category:By: Vincent.Truong Category:Deceased